


良禽择木而栖

by AshGreyS



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Bottom Ra's al Ghul, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne, 蝙霄
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGreyS/pseuds/AshGreyS
Summary: 哥谭的君主和他的忍者的故事。一如既往的ooc的小黄文✌
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	良禽择木而栖

**Author's Note:**

> 谁能想到我搞这个的起因是因为我突然想起来当初看过的忍者本子呢👍

又一场上流社会的盛宴，城主亲临更是让气氛更上一层，不论是真情还是假意，那些宾客态度都是一样的热情。韦恩家族最后的继承人、哥谭唯一的主人，这个有着沉郁俊美的面庞的年轻人一出现便成了全场的焦点，但很显然，他并没有喧宾夺主的打算，随意说了几句话，又将主动权交还给主办方，热情洋溢的女士们旋即蜂拥而上，将哥谭的漂亮吉祥物围得严严实实。是的，吉祥物，一些人嗤笑着这个天真的一无是处的公子哥，即使他是韦恩，是如今哥谭的君主。  
自韦恩的上任家主及夫人不幸殒命后，韦恩老宅就只剩下那个八岁稚童和年老的管家，或者还有韦恩供养的那些属于影武者联盟的忍者们，但没人会把那群随时可能改换门庭的忍者放在眼里，他们有更重要的事要做。无主的哥谭很快便被瓜分殆尽，合作、背叛、交锋、吞并，法尔科内家族成了最终的赢家，成了哥谭暗处的主人，韦恩家族无力阻挠这一切，甚至在那个年轻的家主失去踪迹的那几年里，家族产业只差换上新主人的名字。布鲁斯韦恩死而复生确实让哥谭的上层们紧张了一下，但他之后荒诞不羁的作风足以证明这只是个光鲜亮丽的草包。比起哥谭的吉祥物，卡迈恩法尔科内有更重要的事需要注意，他又有一笔大生意，为了这笔生意他可以暂时不顾其他任何事务，更何况，不希望看到韦恩安稳度日的大有人在，他们会让这天真的小子知道，哥谭不单单是韦恩的。  
布鲁斯韦恩遇袭，法尔科内势力遭到惨重打击，卡迈恩本人被捕入狱……哥谭的人民经历了同一个惊心动魄信息量过大的夜晚。但韦恩身侧出现的忍者，还有将法尔科内的人一网打尽的黑色影子的传闻，硬生生压制住了蠢蠢欲动的地下势力们。随后，克莱恩，或者现在该叫他为“稻草人”，曾经的医生被关进了阿卡姆，那个黑色的“蝙蝠”的传言默默地传开。数个兴风作浪的帮派覆灭更是让恐惧的阴影笼罩下来，哥谭的夜晚骤然变得安静和平，毕竟，“The Bat is watching everything.”  
韦恩再次出现在公众面前的时候，安然无恙，甜蜜的哥谭宝贝的笑容依旧带着些许天真的稚气。这个无知的幸运儿，不少隐晦的目光不动声色打量着一如往常的韦恩，不论是在刺杀中保住他的小命的那个忍者，还是现在名声正旺的那个都市怪谈，都明里暗里和他有点关系，真是个好运的家伙。  
被有心人注意到的忍者本人现在已经没有计划隐藏自己的精力，他没有焦点的目光上扬着，身体为那微凉的手掌的触碰不由得战栗。刚结束了事务的君主身上还带着深夜的寒气，不安分的手却已经熟练地探入忍者的护甲，在腰背上摩挲，即使隔着紧身衣也相当明显的触感让他不自在地颤抖。垂在他胸前的黑发动了动，露出了年轻人的脸，他探头衔住了被他固定在身上的人的嘴唇，娴熟地将对方拖入情欲中。一声轻响，有些碍事的护甲落地，轻微的声响也被地毯吸收，紧身衣同样被扯开暴露出男人健壮的肉体。雷霄古忍不住打了个寒噤，他上半身的衣服几乎被褪尽，年轻的君主却依旧衣着整齐，或者说整齐过头了，蝙蝠的标志抵在他的胸口留下轻微的痕迹，布鲁斯的一只手轻抚着他的背，固定住他的另一只手却还未取下手套，尖爪压在后颈的触感难以忽略。  
再漫长的亲吻也因为“人类需要呼吸”而结束，放在雷霄古背上的手缓缓下移探入裤子更深处，修剪整齐的指甲划到皮肤的痒感细微而明显。已经被调教习惯的后穴谄媚地吃下试探着触碰的指节，穴口却又不由自主地紧箍着让探入的异物动弹不得。“放松点，Ra's”，低沉的声音伴着些微的笑意响起，“你咬得太紧了”，手指暗示地弯曲刮蹭着还有些干涩的内壁，年轻人亲了亲师长已经发红发烫的耳廓，下身胀大的欲望明晃晃地彰显着存在感。布鲁斯的尺寸他再了解不过，不做好准备他俩都得遭殃，雷霄古放松肌肉，本就张开的双腿更是向对方敞开。一根手指增加到四根，抽插间带出的淫水足以打湿裤子，快感逐渐叠加又有些空虚，他渴望被更大更粗长的东西捅穿。年轻的君主的呼吸有些凌乱，他也在克制着自己的欲望，直到一切都准备妥当，雷霄古已经忍不住求他直接进来，他才抽出手指，换上早就准备好的阴茎径直深入，更加直接强烈的快感刺激让他们都轻舒了一口气。  
不管已经做过多少次了，忍者的蜜穴依旧湿热紧致，每一次抽插搅动都紧缠着布鲁斯的阴茎，比对方上面的嘴还要热情。偏偏雷霄古又是非常敏感的体质，哪怕是轻轻地抚摸都会让他绷紧身体，同样紧缩的穴道让布鲁斯几乎直接射出来。按捺住射精的欲望，他向上挺腰冲刺，阴茎膨胀的头部精准而快速地碾压着对方的敏感点，本该沉默寡言的忍者也难以忍耐这灭顶的快感弓起了身子，半弯的双腿夹在男人的腰际磨蹭。“慢…慢点…”他低吟着恳求，身体却不由自主地扭动着钻进对方怀里，比起推拒更像是邀请。布鲁斯自然清楚他的这位师长能承受的绝不仅此，只固定住他的下身，便大开大合地操弄起来。他依旧衣着完整，只在下身露出勃起的硕大的阴茎在雷霄古流着淫水的肉穴里翻搅，肉体的撞击声伴着汁液搅动的声音无法忽视。  
雷霄古在他们的性事中一向很少放得开，但这只会让年轻人更加兴致勃勃，逼迫他沉沦于无止境的快感而忍不住呻吟哭泣。直到那挂在布鲁斯脖子上的手臂忍不住收紧，被如蚌肉般紧闭的穴道涌出的热流浸没被含着的阴茎，淋湿他们交叠的双腿，年轻人又玩弄了一阵师长高潮之后愈发敏感的穴道，才宽容地将种子洒进不知餍足的身体里。  
雷霄古摸索着解开年轻人制服的暗扣，脱下有些凌乱的衣物，年轻人放任着有些急躁的师长的行为，只用同样灵活的双手褪下了师长身上仅剩的布料。他们终于赤诚相对，同样温热健壮，布满伤痕的躯体伸展开来，凯夫拉制服的部分被随手扔下床，Alf明天一定会生气的，这个念头刚一出现便被布鲁斯甩在脑后。  
雷霄古半跪趴在布鲁斯的身上，没有清理的精液沿着股缝流下，又滴落在原本的主人身上。他伸手握住年轻人勃起的阴茎上下撸动了几下，抬起身子，将整个龟头塞进了收缩的小穴里。他从来没有用这样的姿态主动吃过那根东西，因为角度的原因，硕大的蘑菇头刚巧斜抵着他的前列腺，突如其来的刺激让他禁不住抖了一下，手臂几乎支撑不住身体的重量。雷霄古深吸了一口气，等到身体适应了之后，才更慎重地吃下更多，比起之前的直接深入，这样缓慢的动作反倒更加磨人。他能清晰地感知到，布鲁斯的阴茎将他狭窄的肠道撑开，擦着他敏感的内壁向内移动，肠液混着精液被挤压出的“咕叽咕叽”的水声在这种状态下格外响亮。他的手臂又开始发抖，布鲁斯真的超出正常男性的水平了，他能感到自己的穴口被撑成圆形，每一丝褶皱都被抹平，肉穴里面同样完全是布鲁斯的形状，而他甚至还没有把那一整根完全塞进去。  
直到雷霄古完全吃下了他的阳物，长吐了一口气，布鲁斯这才察觉他一直握着师长的大腿的手已经僵住了。这漫长的动作不仅对雷霄古，对他也是一种折磨，但难得师长会这么主动，因此他强忍着不做任何动作，即使他恨不得直接把人压在他的鸡巴上肏。轻揉着被捏出痕迹的皮肉，花花公子刚一缓过气就开始撩拨他年长的伴侣，温热的吐息打在雷霄古的胸口，那两个颤巍巍挺立的小东西顺着主人的呼吸起伏，又突然被湿热的舌尖舔的湿哒哒的分外可怜。雷霄古瞪视他，但在含泪的蓝眼微红的耳尖的加成下，即使是忍者大师的眼神也没有了威慑力，他体内那个更加精神抖擞的玩意儿足以证明这点。  
他按住年轻人意图作乱的手，直起身子，这样坐着让他小穴里那根进得更深。他知道布鲁斯也能感受出来，随后便摇晃着身体，自行感受着硕大的阴茎在肠道内的动作。每一次抖动都正好擦过敏感带，一波波的快感让他蜷缩着脚趾绷紧了腿上的肌肉。  
“…哈啊——进得好深…还要…”  
他已经不知道自己在说些什么了，脑子里只有给予他快感的东西，但不够，他还想要更多，更强烈的刺激，但颤抖发软的腰腿却让他的动作迟缓下来。勉强支撑身体的双手突然被握住，被泪水模糊的视线里，布鲁斯的面容却突然凑近。  
“Ra's，继续呀。”布鲁斯挺身示意，却只能看到对方难得透着委屈的蓝眼，“那让我来好不好？”头脑已经发昏的人胡乱点了点头。接着，年轻人迅速的动作就让他再也记不起来自己答应了什么。  
他顺着布鲁斯的动作挪动着，年轻人每一次挺腰都进入他体内更深的地方，让他除了尖叫呻吟之外说不出完整的词句。突然抽离的阴茎带出了大量的淫液，后穴空虚地张合着，尚未满足的人还没反应过来，就被凌空抱起，又被压在了床上。  
年轻人从背后按住了他的手掌，还硬挺着的阴茎顺利地插入了淌着水的小穴，他像发情的雌兽一样呜咽着埋下了头，却又因为乳头被掐弄而颤抖，布鲁斯手指上些许的茧痕划过娇嫩敏感的乳头的感觉细微却又难以忽略。他的胸乳被张开的手掌整个笼罩，原本紧实的肌肉早已软化，又从指间的缝隙漏出来，年轻人不知为何一直对他的胸口情有独钟，每次性事都要给他留下些明显的痕迹，这也让他更加敏感。雷霄古的腰忍不住塌了下去，翘起的臀部则被毫不留情地冲撞，囊袋拍打臀肉留下的红痕又被如潮水般喷涌出来的淫水覆盖，但不论布鲁斯如何动作，他的阴茎头始终留在他的体内碾磨，让他被无尽的快感淹没失去理智，更让他渴求更多。  
直到布鲁斯又一次在他的体内释放，而他的小穴也抽搐着喷出高潮的爱液，他半软的前端已经射了多次让他甚至有点眼前发黑。即使是忍者大师也有些承受不住他年轻的情人蓬勃的性欲，当然他承认自己也很享受，但考虑到他们之间年龄的差距，这样的放纵还是少来为妙。随手拍开扒着他的后背不放的年轻人，同样疲软的阴茎随之滑出，肠液混着精液流淌的感觉并不感受，雷霄古只想尽快洗去浑身的黏腻感。当然，他亲近得有些烦人的伴侣也跟着黏了上来，讨好地半搂半扶着几乎迈不开步的他，全然没有哥谭君主乃至都市怪谈的形象。  
温热的水足以抚平雷霄古周身的疲惫与酸痛，遮挡视线的蒸汽更让他有些昏昏欲睡，以至于没有察觉到某个从来都不知道什么叫“适可而止的”的小混蛋的动作的变化。  
“不…我不想……停下…嗯…”  
“不要撒娇了，不清理干净可不行”  
“……你…这叫…哈…清理！”  
“好啦，我不进去，但是我总不能就这样吧？”  
“……”  
“Ra's？”  
……  
确实没有真的操进去的布鲁斯心满意足地抱着彻底没了自己行动的力气和心情的人回到了床上，雷霄古活动了下发酸的口腔，咬牙切齿地嘟哝着“小混球”，只被对方当做没听到。年轻人怀抱的温度确实温暖舒适，让人忍不住找个舒服的位置，陷入期待许久的沉睡。

影武者联盟内，因为首领翘班所以暂代的塔莉亚奥古又收到了新的交易请求，睡眠不足却依旧敏锐的女性挑起了眉，打量着这来自哥谭的交易。和之前的那些不同的地方在于，这次的提到了关于韦恩身边的忍者，亨利杜卡，看得出来，她的小师弟真的惹了一堆麻烦的家伙。她镇定自若地把这个，和另外那些关于韦恩，以及偶尔提及蝙蝠侠的归档在一块，打算直接扔给当事人。开玩笑，老爹追着情人跑了也就罢了，联盟事务什么都没说就直接扔给她了，不仅压榨她的睡眠时间，还让她连恋爱的时间都快没了，她才不要替甜甜蜜蜜的爱情鸟收拾烂摊子。塔莉亚拍了拍手，神清气爽地决定去走走自己的爱情剧情，全然不打算想想她亲爱的老父亲突然收到这些“惊喜”（或者惊吓）的心情。


End file.
